Camping
by darkangel-allways
Summary: 18 year old Integra decides to take a small vacation from her work, alone and Alucard doesn’t agree. A storm starts and she is attacked… Oneshot, AxI


Camping

A/N: A one-shot took directly form the back of one of my notebooks. Enjoy and review it, just for me to know if it worth the trip to the principal's office.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing… -crying-

* * *

"I refuse to let you go!"

"I don't recall asking for your permission, Alucard. Plus you are always bugging me about my work and consider this as a holyday."

"But master I do not approve you going without me."

"So now I need your approval to do what I want, servant?"

"Master, you are too young…"

"I am 18 years old and I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself during a camping trip. Now, remove yourself from my legs and let me finish packing…"

"But master!"

* * *

That was how the day started for Integra Wingates Hellsing started. The first thing she saw when she woke was the angry face of her servant.

"_You are not going alone, master."_

"_Good morning to you two, Alucard. I see you found out about my vacation plans…"

* * *

_

Since 7 am he followed Integra around annoying her and trying to convince her to take him along, but he failed.

"I'm going now. Walter I do hope that there won't be any kind of trouble while I'm gone."

"There won't be, Sir Hellsing. Go and enjoy yourself."

"I will Walter. O and Alucard?"

"Yes master?"

"Find yourself a new and nice hobby while I'm gone…"

"Master…you are my hobby…"

* * *

The weather man said that that day would be sunny and that there were no chances of rain. But then again… since when is it sunny all day in England?

"Did she say when she will be coming back?"

"No sir…"

"Are you sure Walter?

"Yes lord Alucard, I'm sure that sir Integra didn't mention when she would be returning…"

"Are you sure you are not getting senile? Humans usually get like that at your age. Master always has a schedule…"

"I'm not senile and no she didn't mention when she will be coming back."

That was the hundredth time Walter said those words to Alucard in the last hour. For a being that has all the time in the world… he sure was impatient.

"It started to rain. A big storm is coming and that is perfect for…"

"A young and unaccompanied Hellsing director, to be trapped on a mountain and be attacked…"

Walter quickly rose from his seat and turned to look at Alucard. He was smirking and turned into mist.

"I see we still think the same, Angel of Death…"

* * *

The mountain was the first one that was covered in rain. Integra started to curse under her breath as she started to look for shelter. With clouds like the ones floating above her, being on a mountain was a bad idea.

"Where is it? I've took this trail a hundred times and I know it like the back of my hand…There is a cave around here in which I can take shelter."

A strange fog surrounds her and she feels someone pulling on her ankle and that causes her to lose her balance and fall on the ground. The path was slippery and abrupt and she starts to fall down. She hits the ground hard and scrapes her knee and belly.

"The sweet blood of a Hellsing is wasted on these lands… instead of running down my neck…"

"Who dares…?"

She reaches for her gun, but a hand takes it away and throws it away. Someone grabs her by her waist and licks her neck, taking deep breaths around her wounds. She tries to hit the person, but receives a blow to the head and falls unconscious in his arms.

"Your blood will make me stronger, Hellsing!"

The blond vampire takes his fangs out and prepares to bite her neck, when a gun shoot is heard and he turns into ashes. Integra starts to fall, but instead of hitting the ground she is cuddled at the chest of her pet vampire.

"No one takes her blood."

"Alucard…"

She whispers his name as the fog surrounds them and they disappear, leaving behind the ashes to scatter into the wind.

Two hours later she opens her eyes and finds herself in a large bed, Alucard sitting next to her, caressing her hair. She feels something wraped around her keeps and belly and looks down.

"Did you bandage my wounds? Thank you…Alucard."

He voice tone is sleepy and her eyes lids are half shut. He kisses her check and pushes her back in the bad.

"Master…go to sleep, no one will hurt you now that I am here."

"Where am I?"

"In my castle, my beloved Integra, safe and sound… Sleep now, everything will be clearer in the morning."

She closes her eyes and Alucard puts his head on her back, humming a sad tune and continuing caressing her hair.

"…Alucard… thank you…."

* * *

A/N: It was supposed to be a lot hotter but –sighs- school… teachers… not possible to do that and pay attention to the lesson… Review and don't hate this one shot teaser… 


End file.
